


the end

by badbeat



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Death, Friendship, Non-binary character, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Self-Reflection, Short, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbeat/pseuds/badbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PF's final moments and last words with Seto</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end

Darkness. That’s what PF was greeted with; suffocating darkness. PF hadn’t experienced anything like it before. Not when they were with their first owner, that dreadful little soldier who carelessly tossed them into the barracks every night (as if they hadn’t been the most useful piece of tech in the field), nor during their time alone in the underground station after the chaos of human activity subsided and turned into maddening silence. No, this was completely different, and PF was scared. They hadn’t been this scared in a long time.   
“Seto.”   
PF heard the soft voice, a thin whisper swirling about and piercing through the darkness. The childlike voice seemed to jolt PF into a stronger state of awareness. PF had to strain themselves to try to interpret what the disembodied voice murmured. PF’s battery was draining, and every process they tried to do required energy that just wasn’t there anymore.   
“My name is Seto.”  
PF heard the voice clearly that time. Se-to… Where had they heard that word before? Seto… Seto! Their friend! Their owner! Seto! How could PF forget even in their dying moment about the lovely, determined Seto? Seto, the young boy who was scared, more so than PF, and faced the challenge of finding the silver-haired girl anyways. Seto, the young boy who rescued PF and treated PF as a friend, an equal. A spark of joy ripped through PF’s being, providing enough energy for them to strain out a few words into the physical world where Seto resided, a beautiful world beyond the dark limbo PF was trapped in.  
“Seto… Good luck.”  
PF did not hear Seto’s response. Their battery spluttered, emitting two beeps before finally giving out. PF slipped into unconsciousness, escaping the stifling darkness to move on to a world beyond broken spirits and wandering ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> first fan work. please comment with criticism! I haven't played the game in a long time, so I apologize for anything seeming too OOC.
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
